


Ransom

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Kidnapped, Ransom, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: He found out the price other people put on him. That price, according to Lila, is five billion.





	Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one is so short i rlly didn't know what else to do
> 
> also sorry it isn't 100% detailed and accurate like i said no ideas, and i rlly did write it in like five minutes so ...

A lot of people seem to say that you can’t put a price on a life. It was inhumane. It was terrible. If you do that then you shouldn’t be alive or something like that, as if killing each other wasn’t also inhumane. Well, today Adrien found out how much he’s worst. He found out the price other people put on him. That price, according to Lila, is five billion. 

How does he knows this, you ask? 

Because at the moment he is tied up in her basement, feet together and hands to a pole, staring at the girl in front of him. An evil look on her face says that she doesn’t plan on letting him go anytime soon, even if his father manages to get the money to her. Actually, part of him fears that his father won’t even try to get the money to her. Which is the scariest feeling. 

“You can’t keep this up for long, Lila.” He spoke, voice harsh. It wasn’t like him to get very mad or upset over things, but...well duh he’s mad about this. Lila promised to be his friend and stop hurting others, but here she was, kidnapping him and holding him for fucking ransom all because the girl wants money. “You’re bound to break or be found out sooner or later.”

Lila only laughed, moving forward and squatting down in front of him. Her hand moved out, tilting the male’s chin so he was forced to look into her eyes. “Hm but I think I will get away with this. After all, that money is impossible, even for your father. If he sends Ladybug then I’ll just trap her, too. Maybe take her miraculous for myself.”

He moved from the hand, causing the girl to tsk and stand once again. “Fine, be that way Adrien. But in the end it will be you and I, not you and whoever that girl is.” That girl would be his current partner, Kagami. Ladybug had seemed happy when Chat mentioned a girlfriend, saying that he’s moving on. She did the same, saying she moved on from the boy she was in love with to someone who loves her for her. 

Soon enough Lila was flicking off the light, leaving him in the dark as she moved up the stairs. The only light in the room now was a small red on, probably a camera to make sure he can be watched at all times by her. Adrien let his head hang, sighing as he hoped that Ladybug would be there soon, or that his father would manage the money.


End file.
